


it's a dive, darling

by orphan_account



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Clothed Sex, M/M, Post-Canon, Reunion Sex, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-02
Updated: 2012-08-02
Packaged: 2017-11-11 06:26:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/475516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the Supreme King gets nervous, it seems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	it's a dive, darling

Being Supreme King doesn't come without its advantages. For instance, he doesn't need to pay rent, or pay for much of anything, really. And when he dropped a line at one of the Rulers of the Universes Reunion about looking for a certain boy's address, the answer came to him in a matter of seconds. As far as things go--and have gone--in Judai's life, it's great, so he figures it was only a matter of time before he had to face some challenges of his own as well.

Like knocking on this door.

Judai had some perverse hope that maybe this door wasn't the one, but looking at the interesting choices of decor, the likelihood of this home belonging to anyone else decreases by the minute. Taking a deep breath, he knocks. There's no noise on the other side of the door, and he figures that maybe no one is home. Yeah. No one is home and won't be home for a while so he should definitely try it tomorrow. Or the day after that. Or next week. Or never.

The thought settles in and he realizes with the lurch of his heart that he doesn't _want that_. Steeling himself once more, Judai reaches up to knock--and the door opens. With him standing there with his arm raised. He doesn't spend time entertaining the thought of trying to _look cool_ or anything like that, but Judai had definitely envisioned a better greeting than this.

"Judai..." Johan's smile fades and he stands there, looking like he's seen a ghost, which for all intents and purposes, he practically is.

It makes his heart ache and he wonders why he didn't do this sooner--why he continued to avoid the possibility of coming to see Johan with his own two eyes instead of merely asking how he was doing. Swallowing hard on the answer, he grins and waves.

"Long time no see...Johan," he says, but finds that he can barely hold back the tears stinging his eyes. This really isn't the sort of entrance he wanted to make, and he wonders if there are some other privileges he gets for ruling the universe, because time manipulation would be great. Right about now. "I was in the area." He laughs, knowing they both know how bad of a liar he is, but it rings hollow.

The corner of Johan's mouth turns up a little before he isn't smiling at all. Instead, he's pulling Judai into his home and into his arms, and he's holding him. He strokes his back gently as he lets Judai clutch at his shirt and listen to his heartbeat and put his fingers to his pulse, just so he can chase away the niggling sensation in the back of his mind that this is all a dream and that at any second he's going to wake up again in his tiny bunk bed at Duel Academy alone. A full five minutes pass, and he's still here, so he looks up at Johan and tries to smile, but all he can do is whisper his name: "Johan."

"Yeah," he answers-- _Johan_  answers, holding his face and runs his thumbs over his cheeks.

It takes a minute, but Judai finally does what he's been thinking about doing every day for the past three months. He leans in and kisses Johan, hard on the mouth, and doesn't think about anything else but this: the way Johan tastes and smells, the way he sounds when he sighs into Judai's mouth, and the way he's warm to the touch when Judai touches his neck and the small of his back. He's not waking up, because this is real, and he's real, and Johan is real, and they're real together.

Pulling away, he presses their foreheads together, listens to the staccato of their breaths skipping in time, a little like everything else that they've done together.

"Sorry about that. I just..." Judai trails off, doesn't voice his worst fear. The thought is ironic--that his worst fear as the Supreme King of the Universe should be that his closest friend might no longer be there anymore, but he's seen a lot of the universe, and knows when not to take things for granted. He knows a lot of things now.

Johan seems to understand, so he shakes his head. "Don't apologize." He smiles then, just like Judai remembers it, and everything falls back into that place where he remembers being the happiest in all of his life. "Just be happy here, in the now."

He nods, because he thinks that he can do that. Johan undoes the clasp on his duel disk and tugs on his hand, and anticipation courses through Judai, knowing exactly what he wants and what _Johan wants_.

"It's not a bunk bed," he says, and looks at him a little anxiously, as if hoping that he would laugh. Judai does, remembering exactly what he's alluding to. He hopes that memory serves when Johan pushes his jacket off his shoulders and kisses him deep, because he hasn't done this with anyone since then, and he vaguely wonders if he still remembers how to draw soft noises out of Johan like he did nearly two years ago.

The worry is banished from his mind when he licks his neck and Johan gasps and digs his fingers into his shoulder. Judai sucks on his throat and fumbles with his belt, filled with _want_. He  _wants_ and when he finally pushes down his pants, he doesn't wait before swallowing him down. There's a moan that he realizes is his own, and he doesn't stop when Johan pushes up into his mouth, instead sucking on his head and running the flat of his tongue against his slit in a rhythm that comes to him naturally. He listens to Johan's whimpers, commits to memory the sight of him flushed and panting, pupils blown wide with desire as he pulls on Judai's shirt gasping, " _Wait_. Come here."

He pulls Judai back over to him, pulls him into his lap and undoes his pants, waits for him to nod his approval before pushing them down. The very thought makes heat bloom in his chest, because he isn't sure what part of him indicates that he doesn't want anything that Johan decides to give him. It makes him lean down and moan into his neck when Johan takes both of them in his hand and strokes in a steadfast motion.

His nerves light up with the sensation of how _good_ it feels to have their cocks rub against one another, and his thoughts fade away as Johan thumbs at his slit. He can vaguely hear Johan saying something into his hair, and he strains to listen above the beating of his own heart.

"--so good like this, Judai," he whispers, and kisses his ear. Judai reaches for his hand, tangling their fingers together. "Can I see your face?" he asks quietly. Judai's toes curl at the question. He nods, before turning to look Johan in the eye. And when he does, he bites his lip and comes, feeling Johan's fingers tighten around his own.

Johan follows him not long after. It's a sight to see, one that Judai watches, as Johan's head tilts back and he lets his brow furrow, like the feeling is just too good to bear. Affection and warmth well up in him and he kisses Johan's knuckles softly, climbing off of him and falling at his side until they can both breathe again.

Minutes pass where they say nothing, letting the comfortable silence take the place of normal pillow talk. Then they look at each other, and a beat passes before they're laughing. Johan's laugh, loud and unrestrained, makes him laugh harder. It's funny, that they're lying here still clothed like two teenagers who could barely wait to get off; it's funny because that's _exactly_ what they are, and Judai hasn't felt normal like that in such a long time that he's forgotten what it was like.

"I meant for that to be better," Johan admits, and Judai beams at him, stroking his cheek.

"I don't think you have to worry about that," he says, feeling calm and sated.

Johan looks between them and makes an amused noise. "Guess not, huh?" Sitting up, he pushes off his clothes and wipes at Judai's stomach with his shirt. When Judai makes no motion to follow suit he gives him an exasperated look, and pulls his pants off himself. He waits for Johan to climb back into bed, so that he can crowd his space and feel his warmth against his skin.

Seeing Johan in something other than just a blurred photograph for the first time in ages means that Judai is determined to keep looking at him for as long as he can. It's to his dismay, then, that his eyelids suddenly feel heavy, like he hasn't slept in years. He doesn't want to sleep, doesn't want to miss a second of being with Johan, but he doesn't resist when he pulls him closer and kisses his forehead. Judai knows that they'll both be here in the morning, so he closes his eyes and lets Johan kiss his eyelids too. "Good night, Judai."

And that's the last thing he hears before he falls into a deep, peaceful sleep.

\----  
\--  
-


End file.
